Psaro Eulas
Introduction Psaro Eulas is a brutal sociopath who longs to cause destruction and chaos every waking moment, stopping only to consider how to gain more power so that he can do so even more. He stated many times that he did not care for the fools dream of One Piece, his only wish was to kill The Yonko and steal their power. Appearance Psaro is an enormous brutish looking man, covered in scars and muscle. His body barely posesses an ounce of fat upon it, all of it being burned up and turned into powerful muscle by his nightmarish training ritual of killing at least one prisoner in unnarmed combat every day. In terms of clothing Psaro will normally go bare chested and unarmed when on board ship, as he considers nobody aboard to be a threat to him. However when leaving the ship Psaro is much more careful, realising his size makes him an extremely large target to aim for. As such he will nomally wear a 2 inch thick steel breast plate and a back plate of the same thickness (which he forced a black smith to make for him when sacking a town). This breast plate has two buckles down each side and one on each shoulder holding it firmly in place so it resists all shot and blows against it. Most people would barely be able to move in such armour, but his immense size and strength allows him to move just as well with it on as without. Personality Psaro is a brutal, sadisitic sociopath who takes enjoyment from the causing physical and mental anguish. One of his favourite passtimes it to destroy a town and enjoy the suffering of the towns people. Physical Traits Physical Strength Psaro's strength is far beyond that of a normal human and is easily within the realms of superhuman. He is able to kill normal humans in a single blow to the head (no weapons required) and is able to smash through sold wood with the force of his punches. Agility Psaro is not very agile, however he is more agile than he first appears due to his size. Like most One Piece Endurance Psaro has extremem levels of endurance, evelopedby his life long brutish training regieme. Skills Marksmanship Psaro is not a particluarly skilled marksman, but with the type of weapon and ammunition he uses precision shooting is not really a consideration. His style of marksmanship more involves ensuring that the explosive shot lands in close enough proximity to his opponent to cause damage, rather than picking people off with accurate fire. Hand to Hand Combat Whilst he does not stick to any particular martial art of fighting style Psaro is dangerous in hand to ahdn combat, simply because of the sheer size and strength of the man. A single punch to the head would be enough to kill a normal person. Whilst most strong fighters are not so easily defeated, full strength blows against them can still deliver serious harm. Equipment Weapons Psaro carries a small cannon rigged up to work like a shoulder firing gun. He always uses explosive shots when firing, so no matter the target it will almost always recieve serious damage. Devil Fruit Psaro does not possess any Devil Fruit powers. Haki Psaro is unable to use Haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design *Psaro's only purpose in being created is to be an opponent for The Messenger Major Battles The Messenger (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia * The character whose image was used was Raoh from Fist of the North Star. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Gunner Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance